


dont let go

by torrin_storm2



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrin_storm2/pseuds/torrin_storm2
Summary: tom saves the reader after a suicide attempt





	dont let go

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n/n)= your nickname  
> y/r/n= your real name

My POV  
I stepped into the kitchen, knife in hand. Everything was set, I’d locked the door, and sent a voicemail to my favourite actor, Tom Hiddleston, stating what I wanted done after my death. I knew he’d follow through.  
I sat down in a chair, a picture of my elder  
sister, and my stuffed wolf in my lap. I crossed my legs, and ran the blade across my wrists.  
It hurt, but I felt I deserved it. But suddenly I heard banging at my front door. I fought to keep consciousness.  
Tom’s POV  
I rammed into her door, adrenaline coursing through my body. Finally  
I just backed up and kicked the door in. I raced into the house, rushing into the kitchen. My mind reeling, replaying her voicemail in my head.  
-hi Tom, my name is (y/n/n), this is my will. Don’t try and stop me, I’m not worth saving. But I’m telling you what I want done after my death because I know you’ll carry through. Thank you for  
being amazing. I don’t want anything big, just a small service. Do not invite my parents. I want all of my jewellery to go to my elder sister, Lily. I’m giving you my books. To my best friend Robin heart, I give my bow and quiver. That bow has never failed me, and neither has she. I want to be laid to rest with my sword. You’ll know the one I speak of when  
you see it. Bury me in my armor. It is laid out on my couch. Everything else, aside from my computer and phone, go to charity stephens, my computer and phone go to Connor bright  
I made it to the kitchen and What I saw made me sick. She was sitting in a chair, her wrists slit open, fighting to stay conscious.  
I ran over to her shaking her gently.  
Her wrists we’re still bleeding quite heavily. I sat up and tore off my shirt. Ripping it into strips.  
I wrapped her wrists tightly to help stem the flow.  
“Focus on my voice, little dove, stay with me, don’t let go. Hold on.” I told her.  
I dialled 911 and soon an ambulance was on it’s way. When I asked if she wanted me to ring her parents she simply stated: “if I wanted to speak to them, I wouldn’t have sent you the voicemail, call my sister, she’s under the contact ‘Levi’ but use your phone. She doesn’t usually like to talk over the phone and she won’t  
believe you otherwise.”  
The anger I saw in her eyes when I mentioned her parents shocked me. I had never seen such pure hatred from anyone. I momentarily wondered what they had done.  
After ringing her sister, I sat down beside her, running my fingers through her hair, kissing the crown of her head.  
When the paramedics arrived, they began to load her into the ambulance.  
“Tom!” She called to me. “Please stay.”  
I nodded and sat down on the bench beside the gurney holding her hand all the way to the hospital.  
My POV  
I awoke to  
beeping, my arms hurt, badly. I tried to open my eyes but they weren’t cooperating. ‘Is this what death is like?’ I momentarily thought.  
But then I heard a gentle sound, somewhat like someone crying.  
Then, I heard my sisters voice. “Tom, you did the right thing, I owe you my little sister’s life. There’s nothing else you  
can do.”  
“She’s right you know.” I whispered lightly, once my eyelids finally decided to start working.  
Tom’s head shot up at the sound of my voice, and he was at my side in an instant.  
“How long have I been out?” I asked.  
“You’ve been in and out of it for about a  
month. Your stitches have already been removed.” My sister told me.  
“Most definitely never doing that ever again.” I huffed.  
“You’re damn right you’re not!” Tom whispered.  
“Could one of you by chance get me some water. I’m really thirsty.” I asked.  
Hanna took the  
hint and left the room.  
“Thank you tom.”  
He smiled, “anytime, little dove.” He said, leaning forward and kissing me on the forehead.  
“What did your parents do to you?” He asked out of the blue.  
“It’s not what they did do, but more along the lines of what they didn’t do.” I replied, turning my head  
away. “See, all my life I’ve been severely bullied by the people around me. I’m an outcast. A monster. When I told my parents, they did absolutely nothing.”  
“Look at me, (y/r/n).” He said.  
“How... how do you know my real name?” I asked shocked, turning to face him.  
“Your sister  
told me.” He replied. “You are not a monster, in fact you are anything but. You are a strong, beautiful young woman, a warrior worthy of the ranks of Asgard. Hanna told me all that you’ve gone through little dove. This past month, I have not left your side. Why? Because I believe in you.”


End file.
